


Let The Stars Watch

by IamtheSpirit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/M, Few other characters are mentioned, Minor Leyna, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheSpirit/pseuds/IamtheSpirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Friday afternoon and Annabeth is trying to get some work done in the university library before party fever kicks in later that evening. Too bad she is stressed out and can't get any work done. Her boyfriend offers to 'help her relax'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Stars Watch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at posting anything here on AO3. Just a spur of the moment idea and it's not betad so sorry if it's not all that wonderful.  
> The title came from the song Eavesdrop by The Civil Wars and all of the characters belong to Rick Riordan, only the plot is mine. Enjoy!

Annabeth could already feel it coming on. The headache started as usual, a dull throb at the back of her eyes, which then proceeded to work its way through her whole skull. The headache left her feeling like someone bashed her cranium in with a mallet.

The different lines that made up the floor plan for her design were swimming across the screen of her laptop. With a load groan she shut the lid, earning a glare from the librarian that was passing by. 

"You okay there babe?" asked her boyfriend, Percy. His green eyes were filled with concern.

"Yes. No. Its just-urgh! My head is pounding and my eyes can't even focus anymore and I'm just so stressed-"

"Do you know what really helps when one is stressed like this?" Percy cut her off mid-ramble, a sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"No, but please do share your knowledge oh wize one." she mocked and closed her eyes and proceeded to rub her temples. She felt him coming closer, his hot breath all over her neck and behind her ear.

"An orgasm." he whispered seductively in her ear. Her eyes shot open to see him leaning back in his chair, his smirk getting bigger as her grey eyes widened. She hit him on the shoulder.

"We are in a public place Percy! We can't just be hooking up here!" she whisper-yelled at him. But the worst thing is, she was actually thinking about doing it.

"Oh come on Annie. Just think about it, the thrill of knowing anyone could come here and find me with my tounge buried deeping in your sweet little cunt."Percy looked her dead in the eye as he said this, her cheeks turning as red as Rachel's hair. 

And she did think about it. Percy was very skilked when it came to oral sex and the idea of getting caught just made her all the more horny. She bit her lip and nodded which made Percy give her a shit eating grin. She shook her head and then checked around to see if anyone was looking in their direction. She saw nobody looking and then quickly lifted the tablecloth, that thankfully went to the floor, so he could duck underneath the table. She thought he would dive headfirst into it, to immediately relieve her. But no, Percy made it pretty clear that he was going to take his time when he started to kiss her calf, slowly making his way up.

She tried to pull him up by his soft, black hair to where she needed him to be but he was having none of that and just swatted her hands away and placed his hands back behind her knees.

Her breath started coming out in quicker little gasps when he started to leave open mouthed kisses on her inner thigh, every now and then biting her and then running his tounge over the spot to soothe the sting.

Annabeth was really thankful that she chose to wear a summer dress this morning, avoiding the problems a pair if shorts woukd have presented. But she was even more thankful that she ditched her cotton panties in favour for the sexy black lacy ones.

Percy let out a shaky breath when he sees it, immediately licking her over her panties followed by lightly blowing over it.

A shudder went down her spine when he started to pull them down with his teeth. He then put the panties in his pocket and then proceeded to just drink her in, to smell her. Even though Annabeth couldn't see Percy's intense gaze, she could feel it burning her and that was enough to get her squirming in her seat.

She stilled and let out a shriek when he suddenly gave her clit a little kitten lick. She could practically feel her face becoming flushed when he slid two fingers into her. She put her head between her arms on the table and bit her hand to keep to muffle any more noises.

She hadn't even been laying like that for a minute when she heared someone clear their throat above her. She slowly peeked up to see Reyna and her new boyfriend Leo standing above her. Holy Hera, it was just her luck that one of their friends should find Annabeth in this position, but she was glad it wasn't Thalia or Rachel, otherwize they would have never lived it down if they found out Percy was underneath the table, taking her to the Aisle of the Blessed.

Percy heard someone clearing theit throat as well and instead of stopping, he slipped a third finger inside her and started to lick and suck harder on her clit. She let out a loud gasp followed by a whimper.

"Reyna! Leo! I didn't know you guys came around here." Annabeth could practically feel Percy smile at her lame greeting. To be fair, she wasn't able to think straight at this very moment. Reyna and Leo gave her this weird look.

"Well this is the library and Reina and I got some work done." Reyna then did a very un-Reyna like thing and blushed at Leo's petname for her. Reyna then turned back to Annabeth who was now very red in the face.

"Gods Annabeth, you look flustered. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Annabeth's voice sounded weird to her own ears.

"Where's my boy Perce? He should be here taking care of his lady." 'Oh, he is taking very, very good care of me.' she thought. She wondered how she was still able to hold a conversation this close to cumming. She let Percy know by tugging at on his hair and tightening her thighs over his head.

She cleared her throat before replying, "Oh, he just went to go and get ready before we left for the party tonight." Reyna then pressed her cold hand to Annabeth's forehead.

"Annie, I don't think you should be going out tonight. You're sweating but you don't seem to have a fever. I'm going to call Percy to tell him to come and get you." said Reyna, going into bossy, mother-hen mode.

"Yeah girl. I don't want you and your germs to come near me. Captain McShizzel can't be getting a cold." Even as Leo was joking Annabeth started to cum with a particularly loud exhale of air followed by a shudder when Percy started to lick her clean.

"It's okay Reyna," Annabeth interrupted her before she could place the call and give Percy's spot under the table away, "Percy will be 'cumming' pretty soon, so there is no need to call him."

"Are you sure?" even as she asked this Reyna was already sliding her phone back into jer jeans.

"Positive honey. Well go and enjoy the party. Do everything I wouldn't do." she told them with a wink. They both left with see-you-laters and laughter following them.

As soon as they rounded the corner Annabeth pulled Percy out from between her legs and said with a straight face, "Call Jason right now and tell him we won't be able to make it to the party because I'm going to fuck your brains out."

"As you wish MiLady." Percy replied before going in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
